TWT part 1: Mystery at Glastonbury
by Matthew1972
Summary: Set post 5x13 of Merlin. Torchwood: Children of Earth didn't happen, which means Ianto still lives and Toshiko and Owen are sadly gone. Summary: Torchwood, it was their job to check out the mysteries of the world. Today it brought them to Glastonbury Tor. Aliens? Time travellers? They are ready for everything, or so they believe. Destiny has it though that they witness a unique mo
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

 _Glastonbury, April 2008_

A black four-wheel drive jeep screeched to a halt on the side off the narrow winding street leading away from Glastonbury. Its driver jumped out. The tall, handsome man with black hair smiled to the world around him. He opened the flap on his broad, brown leather wrist strap that was actually a vortex manipulator. However no more than a few people in this century knew about it. After touching a few buttons it bleeped. Captain Jack Harkness knew all he needed to know. "This way", he told the man and woman who stood by his side.

In brisk strides Jack walked off with his military greatcoat flapping behind him. He trusted that his two friends would follow him on his way towards the tower standing on the hill in the distance. According to his information it was named Glastonbury Tor. Legends claimed that King Arthur was laid to rest there, but Jack wasn't so sure. It was said of so many other places too. Maybe one day he would ask the Doctor if he could take him back to the dark ages, so that he could find out the truth behind the legends…

If Toshiko still lived he would have asked her to find out more and then they would have joked along with Owen at all the untruths afterwards. Jack swallowed back the memory of their deaths and his grief. No, now was not the time to dwell on all the people he had lost in the name of Torchwood. He needed to live in the here and now when he still had Gwen and Ianto breathing and alive at his side.

Jack smiled at how Ianto had taken it upon himself to gather the details on Glastonbury and the legendary Tor. Along the way over from Cardiff he had indulged the younger man when he told them all about King Arthur, Lake Avalon and the legends surrounding it. As he drove on he had caught Gwen smiling at Ianto's enthusiasm for the stories too. In a weird way the spike in the rift, an invisible scar of time and space in the skies above Cardiff which spat out the strangest things and aliens on the Earth, had come like a blessing in disguise. Never before had it brought them so far from Cardiff. Strange, but as Jack walked up the hill he realised the trip away from the Hub with all its memories of loss and hurt could do them all some good.

As the path curled upwards in a steep ascent Jack turned around to Ianto and Gwen. "Is it as good as they said in the brochures?" He asked Ianto with a wink to Gwen. His lover rolled his eyes and answered Jack in his Welsh accent. "Beats a rainy day in Cardiff, that's for sure."

Laughing at the dry joke the three walked on. Every few yards Jack checked the strength of the rift signal with his wrist strap. Once at the bottom of the tower they stopped to take in their surroundings and check for anything which seemed out of place.

"So the spike in the rift came from here. Why? And how?" Gwen asked as she looked up to the tower which stood high above them.

"Let's go and find out. Oh, don't you just love a good mystery?" Jack grinned a boyish smile of mischievous anticipation. Grinning at his typical manners Gwen and Ianto fanned out to investigate.

* * *

From a few yards away a young man watched the three and their uphill progress. His stormy blue eyes were filled with confusion. A spike in the rift? What had these strangers been talking about? The fact that some of them were Welsh was clear to him the instant the younger man and the woman spoke. Merlin wondered what the strangers had come here for. Maybe he should check it out, but he just couldn't find it within him to care too much… for now.

Every time he was here he came for the past; a time in history which was long since forgotten by the world. He came here for the memory of lost friends and the man who was said to be the other half of him. The once large Lake of Avalon had long since their time dried up, but somehow it didn't matter to Merlin. He knew in his soul that the plains around the Tor still held his past tucked away from the world to see.

"Arthur is not just a King, he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again." This was what Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, had promised him when his soulmate died in his arms. After all these centuries alone Merlin needed the prophecy of the druids to come true. For too long he had waited for a signal of life. His heart had tried to heal so many times, but after all these centuries he had accepted it would never mend unless fate at last decided the time had come.

* * *

At the other side of the large hill Jack took the steps down the steep end. He knew it was preferred people took the well paved path, but like always he and his team needed to break some rules to get to the bottom of the truth. He stared at his wrist strap, which had gone quiet. Had whatever caused the rift to spike all the way to Glastonbury gone? Or had something or maybe even someone come through, like it always did in Cardiff?

Jack kept his eyes peeled for any unwanted visitors. An unwelcome alien causing mischief in Glastonbury was the last thing they needed. Imagine the trouble it could bring! Jack was quite happy that it wasn't the time of year for the Glastonbury Festival to take place. On those days the town and the area around it would be crawling with visitors. As it turned out, today was a slow day. Only a handful of tourists were walking on the hill and taking in the sights from the top.

Looking up from his wristband he spotted a young man sitting on a bench. The stranger stared off into the distance with such intent that Jack believed he didn't see him. For once he decided against flirting with a handsome man for his eyes spoke only of grief and pain. The intense depth of the sad emotions almost made Jack feel as if he was the intruder in this place. After a sigh of regret he shook off the feeling of unease and he walked on, circling the hill through the long grass. Now he was breaking even more rules. Good thing then Torchwood stood outside the laws of the National Trust who owned the ancient place in this era.

Movement caught his attention. Jack stopped walking when he saw it was Gwen who waved a gesture of "come here" at him. It seemed to him like she had found something, or at least she wanted to tell him something. Jack pointed to his bluetooth and called her in his usual style to tease her. "Found anything nice up there other than Ianto?"

The giggle on the other end masked what Jack knew was an eye roll. "You will never change will you? Just come over here and find out for yourself." Gwen returned the favour of his joke in kind before she added in a more serious tone of voice, "Ianto has run into a half-naked man with a sword. We think this case may be right up your alley."

"Don't let him go, until I talk to him." Jack ordered with a naughty grin, hinting once more at his nature to flirt with anything that had a pulse. His interest however was awoken by the mentioning of a sword. Had they encountered a time traveller? If so, then Jack needed to know why the man wore so few clothes. Even he himself had never been _that_ careless.

* * *

Merlin tuned out on the three mysterious strangers when his thoughts went back to Camelot. It wasn't only Arthur who he missed dearly. He still remembered the knights and their loyal, brave nature. All the times Gwaine had taken him to the tavern for a tankard of ale. The tales they told each other and the fun they had when the dice rolled. Merlin had sometimes used his magic unseen to beat some of them. Even Arthur had been at the unfortunate end of his winning streak.

With a smile he remembered Gwen too. She'd been a beautiful and just Queen, years after Camelot lost their King. When Merlin at last found the courage to return to the town after Arthur's death she had merely kissed his cheek and said, "Welcome home." Magic soon got accepted under her reign and it thrived in freedom during what was known as the Golden Age of Albion. With Leon at her side as her husband, and the new King, their home had basked under the peace they had all fought so hard for while Arthur had still lived.

But all had not ended well. War had come, like it had always done since. In the end Merlin had outlived everyone for his immortal soul could not cross into Avalon, now known as Glastonbury Tor. It had hurt, Gods it had been so hard to get passed those days after he had said goodbye to Leon in the ruined town of old. Still he had found a way to live with the past wrapped firm around his heart. Time had healed most of his wounds… never all. Nothing could ever make him forget his time in Camelot and the life he had lived back then. The scar on his old heart still bled, but he had long ago given up on trying to heal it without having the two men around him who could…

Merlin was so lost in his memories that he didn't hear the mysterious man with the old fashioned dress sense talk into his bluetooth. He was only aware of his presence again when the man ran up the hill fast, without staying on any sort of path. What was going on? Was this the time he had waited for?

Reluctant and yet deep down more excited than he dared to admit to Merlin grabbed his small backpack. Mind made up he rose onto his feet to go after the stranger on his illegal track upwards. It was not something he normally did, but the behaviour of these three was so odd that it piqued his interest enough to follow them.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Out of breath Jack reached the spot where Ianto stood at a standoff with a half-naked, and if Jack were honest, rather handsome stranger. Confusion and brave courage filled the brown eyes of the newcomer. His sword glistened in the watery rays of sunshine which lit the still cold, slightly misty day in April. To Jack's angered surprise the weapon was lifted up against the throat of Ianto. Its point dented Ianto's fair skin, just below his chin, and Jack realised that only the slightest move could end his life.

"Sir… stay back."

Jack smiled at his lover. As always Ianto thought of others first, in spite of his own fear. He was by far braver than most people gave him credit for. "Tea boy", Owen had always called him. Jack grinned to himself at the unfair name, because he had always known that Ianto could more than stand his own ground. Right now though Jack intended to help him out of the tricky situation, whether Ianto needed his help or not.

Even so Jack couldn't resist allowing for his eyes to travel over the six-pack of the man who held Ianto at sword point with appreciation. The tendons and muscles in his arm betrayed his strength. They stood out like cables while he raised his sword. One swift flick of his wrist… no, Jack refused to go there. The man's half long, dark hair was just too beautiful to be true. Wow, this man was hot! Jack couldn't resist but smile at him.

"I meant no harm to your friend. It was only by accident that I knocked him down." Ianto apologized to the stranger with a tremor of fear in his voice.

It was only then that Jack saw another man taking in the scene from several feet away. This was clearly the man Ianto had bumped into, if him swiping away the dirt from his trousers with his gloved hands was anything to go by. Jack's attention drew firm towards the man and his stance of authority. His presence was unmistakable strong, almost to the point of blunt arrogance. Intelligent but alert blue eyes stared back at him from beneath a blonde fringe. It seemed to Jack like the man demanded answers to questions which had yet to be asked.

Jack grinned to Gwen, "You never said there were two handsome men waiting for me on this side of the hill."

"Oh no. I didn't think it possible, but he's even worse than you are, Gwaine." The blonde man spoke before he walked over to them. Without another word he placed his hand on the sword in Gwaine's hands as if ordering him to lower it. Jack was relieved when the quiet order proved enough. He saw Gwaine lower the sword and then hand it over to the blonde man with the grip towards him. Jack watched the man accept the sword and sheath it onto the belt on his very old fashioned costume of metal rings and laced tunics before he said to Ianto, "Apology accepted."

Jack relaxed his hand away from the gun he wore on his hip. When he realised how old the costumes both men wore looked he narrowed his eyes, "Who are you two anyway?" His curiosity demanded answers. Before either of the two men could react though a deep voice behind them called out in what sounded like a name of awed shock. "Arthur?!"

* * *

Merlin had walked up to the top of the hill. Once there he looked ahead, following the mysterious man walking along back downwards with his eyes. A bit further ahead the welsh strangers stood together with two newcomers. Merlin could only see part of them both and he could not make out who they were… but was that a sword glistening in the pale daylight? He was unsure, and so he decided to eavesdrop on the gathered group.

It amused him when the mysterious man flirted blatant with the newcomers. In his time people were not this forward when it came to showing interest in another person. Even nowadays in the 21st century many people struggled in accepting things when it came to flirting between one man and another. Was that what made this bold stranger stand out to him? Merlin realised that while his dress sense was a bit old fashioned the man's manners showed he lived in the now. It was an odd combination at the very least.

The moment a new voice answered to the flirt Merlin's heart leaped in his throat in recognition. It sounded almost like… so familiar in tone. Every syllable came out mock annoyed, slightly commanding the words fell together and at the same time it sounded more like banter than anything else. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Merlin hoped with all of his heart that it wasn't, because if his mind was right then he just heard Arthur speak again for the first time in centuries. Before he realised that his feet carried him forwards Merlin was running down the hill, towards the man he needed to see. "Arthur?!" He called out.

Several surprise filled pairs of eyes stared back at him, but Merlin did not see anyone but the one man who had never left his heart. To his awed joy it was indeed Arthur who stepped away from the group. Disbelief and joy too were etched on his face. Merlin could see the emotions play on the familiar face from where he was. He laughed in his eager to be reunited with his King and friend.

" _Mer_ lin!" The call of his name was as welcome to him as it used to annoy him at times in the past. Here was the moment he had only dreamed of, afraid to trust in it and yet eager to do so all the same. It was inconceivable and perfect at once that at last his time of waiting was over.

His run ended in Arthur's strong arms. They hugged and laughed, making silent promises to the other that they wouldn't go anywhere without them. "At last", Merlin mumbled into a broad shoulder while he let his tears of happiness fall at the feel and smell of the past.

* * *

Jack turned towards the voice calling out the name "Arthur". To his surprise it was none other than the raven haired young man who came running down towards them. Maybe his intense stare back when he sat on that bench wasn't as unfocussed as Jack at first believed, or was it? Silently he admonished himself for missing the fact that the man had come after him during a Torchwood mission.

"Merlin!"

The name shouted in joy made absolutely no sense… or did it in this mysterious place? Jack almost grinned when he saw Ianto and Gwen narrow their eyes in confusion and disbelief as well. All the stories of legend Ianto had told them in the jeep were fun, but neither one of them had taken it all too serious. Now though Jack had to admit that he was wondering if maybe there was an ounce of truth in the many tales.

Jack couldn't resist smiling when the two men hugged as if their life depended on it. It was quite obvious to him that whoever they truly were they had not seen each other for some time. This was a reunion, which was the one truth within it all he could grasp. He wasn't all that surprised to see a few tears of joy were being shed either…

His eyes then caught sight of Gwaine, who hadn't moved an inch from where he stood before. He just stared in awe at the sight unfolding before him. It seemed he was caught as much off guard as Jack was. What was his role here then? Jack tried to catch the man's eyes, but Gwaine didn't allow for his attention to waver. When Jack however stepped towards the two hugging men to try and catch their attention Gwaine stopped him, shaking his head in a firm no. "I may not have my sword anymore, but I insist you give them some space."

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Alright… I will, if you can answer some questions for us." A nod was his only answer, but then all of Gwaine's attention was taken away by the raven haired man stepping away to greet him too.

"Gwaine?!"

* * *

 _A day earlier…_

Gwaine woke up with a splitting headache. The first thing which came to his mind was the fact that he had failed his king. He had brought Morgana straight to Arthur and Merlin. That dreadful snake, what was it called… a nathair? It had pierced into his mind, torn into his soul and as it wormed a way into his very essence he grew too weak to fight it. Had he been stronger he could have resisted the creature. Fool though that he was he had surrendered, and that hurt him more than anything ever had done.

After an anguished cry of anger Gwaine pushed himself onto his feet and then he ran through the forest. Maybe he could still help? But all too soon he felt lost. All around him the world had changed. Dense forest was replaced by fields and hedges. A wide path of a foreign, harsh material wound between the hedges into a busy town that he could not remember ever being there. Gwaine ran on for leagues until he found a place to hide between trees. In disgust he dropped down for a moment to catch his breath. If he did not find Merlin, then he could not warn him. He dreaded to think he was already too late.

Once more Gwaine shook off his tiredness as he rose onto his feet. Then he shed off his armour and chainmail. For all of his failures he felt he didn't deserve to be dressed as a knight of Camelot anymore. In his tunic he ran on, ignoring the cold and the rain beating down on him.

Stumped for a moment Gwaine stopped running. Where was Percival? His friend had been there when he died, that much he remembered. At the same time he began to wonder why he wasn't dead anymore. He had died hadn't he? Nothing in this strange world made sense any longer. Except maybe for the fact the strong knight seemed to have abandoned him. It was probably no less then he deserved.

A branch caught into his tunic, but Gwaine didn't care. He ran on and on amongst the trees. Once more a branch caught into his tunic. This time it tore into the fabric of his sleeves. Gwaine looked at the torn linen before he tore it off his chest in a fit of anger and despair. Deflated he sunk down onto his knees. Why was he even bothering?

Because he was a fighter and in this moment where he had to set things right it did not matter if he made a dreadful mistake. In his heart Gwaine knew that he was still a knight and he always would remain one too. Determined to correct his errors he got up once more. He would find Merlin and Arthur, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Gwaine ran on and then suddenly he heard another sound between the trees. A man stumbled out of the bushes. He seemed confused and at once just as shocked as Gwaine was. "Arthur?"

They clasped arms before they each asked the other at once, "Where is Merlin?" It seemed there was no answer to their shared question.

In the next breaths Gwaine found out Arthur had woken up at around the same time he had done. Arthur too felt the same unease at even being alive in a world that made no sense. Despite the fact Merlin had killed Morgana, something Gwaine was happy to hear even though it barely diminished his guilty feelings, he was unable to get Arthur to Avalon in time. It shocked Gwaine to hear Arthur say that he believed in all honesty that he had died on the banks of the lake. So why then did they still draw breath? It made no sense, but maybe their friend had the answers?

Together they decided to head towards Avalon. If Merlin would be anywhere it would be there. To say they were shocked by the fact the once large lake had disappeared was an understatement. What was even stranger to them was that a new tower, which seemed old all the same, stood in the place of the one they once knew. What had happened to the world while they were gone? And how long had they been out of it?


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

Reluctant Merlin pulled away from Arthur. He wiped away the tears from his face and smiled with a shaky sigh of emotions. It amused and awed him at once to see that Arthur too had not hidden away the depth of his relief in favour of his more stoic self. When Merlin looked up again his eyes caught sight of Gwaine. Wordless and full of gratitude to the Gods who gave him all he had ever longed for he walked over to his friend to pull him in for a tight one-armed hug. When Merlin stepped away he grinned. "What happened to your shirt?"

To his sadness the answering smile didn't reach Gwaine's eyes. The answering joke was only half hearted too. "Who needs a tunic in this lovely fresh weather, heh?"

"What's up? What is wrong, Gwaine?" Merlin stared determined into the soft brown eyes, which tried to avoid his in obvious discomfort.

"Morgana… I led her straight to you. She tore the truth out of me, but I should have resisted her powers. I was too weak to fight her. Forgive me Merlin… Sire."

The quiet admission and bowed head were so much unlike Gwaine that Merlin swallowed back a few more tears. This time though they were from sadness. He knew what Gwaine tried to tell him. Yet he also knew it wasn't Gwaine's fault at all. One day long ago he had asked Percival for the truth on Gwaine's death and after he had been told the whole tale he only blamed Morgana for the cruelty of her deeds. She had broken the knight and let the nathair kill him in the most painful way there was. The thought still angered Merlin after all these centuries.

"No!" Merlin said firmly. "It was never your fault. No one has ever blamed you, Gwaine. No one, you hear? So don't you dare blame yourself for something she did."

In the corner of his eyes Merlin saw Arthur come to stand beside him. His hand clapped Gwaine's shoulder, forcing the knight to meet their eyes. "You know what Merlin says is right. Forget it Gwaine… we must move on."

* * *

Had Jack felt confused before he was deeply interested now. The scene unfolding in front of him only made sense if these men were from the past, like he suspected. Quiet in an effort not to betray any further what he was up to he tapped away on the buttons of his wrist strap. If he read the results of the scan correct there was a trace of a far distant past which was stronger here than anywhere else. He nodded to Ianto and whispered in his ear. "I think we found our anomalies."

"Time travellers?" Ianto asked just as quiet as he had done. When Jack nodded Ianto smiled along with him. "Then I won the bet." Jack grinned at his lover even as he saw Gwen make a mock gesture with her fist that showed her defeat.

Out loud Jack coughed to interrupt the three men. "So when are you from?"

He wasn't surprised to see Arthur and Gwaine look confused by the question. They were clearly the ones far out of their depths here. What puzzled Jack though was the mysterious smile of the third man, Merlin. He watched while Merlin sought for Arthur's eyes for a moment to wait for an impatient nod. Another breath passed and at last Merlin answered the question. "I am from all times. These two however only just came back from a long sleep…"

The question in his eyes towards his two friends prompted a suddenly grinning Gwaine to finish his sentence. "Yesterday".

Jack saw the two dark haired men share a smile before they all looked towards a still confused Arthur. Seconds later though the clarity of what Merlin hinted at dawned open in his eyes. Jack grinned when Arthur nodded in solemn understanding before he asked with a slight hint of disbelief at even having to ask it, "How long was I… when are we now then?"

"Welcome to the 21st century", Jack couldn't resist answering.

* * *

Ianto had been quiet throughout the reunion. It was in his nature to observe, rather than be all too forward. He could be outspoken, but only when he wanted or needed to be. Right now the job was in safe hands with Jack. In his mind Ianto rolled his eyes at his lover. It was clear to see the two men from the past were out of time. Jack being flippant wasn't helping the blonde one cope with the strangeness at all.

Arthur, that was his name… Ianto corrected himself. He was somewhat in disbelief at the whole situation. If these men were the real Merlin and Arthur, shouldn't they be long since gone and buried? Being part of Torchwood he had seen and lived through some weird stuff. He also knew not to take everything at face value. Sometimes things seemed to be one thing, but were in fact another. Was this the case here as well?

It wasn't until Jack told him these men were actually time travellers that he began to accept it as truth. Earlier today Ianto was laughed at for his passion about the legends of King Arthur and now here he stood facing the impossible fact that he was looking at none other than the legendary King himself.

Out of all the things though he hadn't expected Arthur to be of about the same age as he was. What also surprised him was the way Merlin and Gwaine behaved around Arthur. It was almost as if they treated their King as equals and yet there was an underlying current of respect that shone bright in their eyes.

"Are you _the_ King Arthur?" Ianto suddenly blurted out in spite of himself. After every story which he had read in his life about the myths of King Arthur it would be so good to catch a glimpse of the real thing.

* * *

In the corner of his eyes Merlin spotted how Gwaine shivered from the cold. He took the backpack from his shoulder and zipped it open. After rummaging through it he pulled out a dark blue Abercrombie hoodie, and then threw it towards Gwaine. The alert knight caught it without effort. In his eyes shone a wonder at the strange bag Merlin carried, but all Gwaine said was "thanks" before he pulled the hoodie over his head.

The strange combination of very old and modern clothes somehow worked for Gwaine. Yet Merlin couldn't help but smile. To see his friend in anything other than chainmail and a red cape was almost inconceivable to him. All the same Merlin was simply glad to have Gwaine here. Not only had Arthur returned, but also his best friend. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. He wondered though if Kilgharrah had foreseen this too. Was Gwaine supposed to be here? Or was he the reason the three strangers were here?

It was such a strange situation they were all in. Merlin didn't know if he could trust the mysterious man and his two friends. He had no clue to their identities. Maybe it was about time he asked them for it. Then out of nowhere the younger welsh man blurted out his question. "Are you really King Arthur?" It offered the opening he needed to deflect the tension.

Merlin looked to Arthur and waited for his reaction. Pride shone in Arthur's eyes when he said, "Yes, I am. My name is Arthur Pendragon. These two here are Merlin and Sir Gwaine, a knight of Camelot…" At the end of his introductions his voice trailed off for a moment. Merlin understood without words that Arthur was wondering about the fate of his kingdom, but he doubted if now was the right time to answer the unspoken question. Luckily he was spared trying to explain away all the questions there were to ask. It seemed Arthur had other priorities for now too. "And you three are?"

"Torchwood…" The mysterious leader said. "My name is Captain Jack Harkness, the curious one is Ianto Jones and the lovely lady is Gwen Cooper."

Merlin smiled. "Gwen? That is a lovely name…" He saw Arthur nod at that before an intense sadness flashed briefly in his eyes. It was easy to see for them all that Arthur remembered a past long forgotten. Merlin knew it was time to find a way to retreat without the three following them, but how?

Understanding dawned on Jack's mind. In one of his accounts on the legends Ianto had told them about Guinevere. She was supposed to have been Arthur's wife. Guinevere… Gwen, it was easy to see the name resemblance.

Jack could imagine the loss the time travellers suffered all too well. He still remembered the loss of his own family back in the 51st century where he was from. They were killed in a full on attack of spaceships and war. Who knew what fate had befallen Arthur's wife all those centuries ago? In his experience only a small part of myths were true, where other tales had most likely become Chinese whispers. The truth was always bound to become twisted over the many years which had passed since the actual event.

"My team check out all that is strange in this world. Aliens, time travellers… you know, anything which feels out of place." Jack decided to explain to ease the minds of the three friends who looked forlorn in a way. "Sometimes we try to send them back, but I have a feeling we can't do that for you."

He saw the one called Merlin shake his head with an abrupt manner of a man who pulled up a wall to hide himself behind. "No, you can't… and even if you can, I won't let you. Arthur is supposed to be here. Destiny has brought him back to the world for a reason."

Jack frowned at the passionate and yet held back answer. There was something to Merlin he couldn't quite put his finger on. Was there some truth in the legend that Merlin was a sorcerer? Jack never believed in such things. He saw right through the act of illusionists and magicians. This young man though seemed to be in a different league. The aura of mystery hadn't wavered from his side for one moment.

It amused him when he saw the two friends of Merlin looked the same way he felt, utterly confused and none the wiser for the man's answers.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

Merlin looked up towards the tower. Tourists still passed up there, each man and woman unaware of the momentous reunion which took place no more than a few yards from where they walked and took photographs of the area. Their attention was still firm on the Glastonbury Tor. It was the main reason why they were here.

When a cloud passed the sun the mist and gloom returned to the place. Merlin preferred it to be this way when he was here. It allowed for the place to get shrouded in calm quietness. He disliked coming here in the height of summer, when the area was crowded by eager tourists and pilgrims looking for signs of the past they were never intended to see. Well, at least not when he had anything to say about it.

Maybe this was the last time he had to come here. Now that Arthur was back into his life there was no reason to remember the past. Even so he knew he had to go back there one final time to answer all the questions his friends asked. One more time, then they could look forward to the future. Merlin didn't want to know how long the two people he cared for most in the world would be around for this time. All he knew was that he would cherish each and every moment they had together… starting today.

Merlin turned his attention back to the enigmatic Captain. "Centuries ago I was promised that this day would come. It has been foretold in time as a certainty, a moment always meant to happen. Arthur and Gwaine are none of your anomalies. They belong here as much as you and I do."

Had he imagined the flicker of denial in Jack's bright blue eyes? Merlin looked at him and he saw in the corner of his eyes that the one called Ianto shrugged, as if to say that he should go along with it. Narrowing his eyes Merlin let his magic flow unseen. Something about Jack had felt off to him from the moment he stepped out of that black jeep. Then slowly understanding dawned in his mind. His darkest and oldest side of magic had provided him with the answers.

"You and I… we are from a distant time, but somehow we travelled the slow path to get to here. We are a fixed point in time, always forced to stay alive and watch others walk in and out of our lives. It doesn't matter when we are we from. All that matters is that we are here today. Our paths have crossed once, maybe they will cross again. Right now though we need to walk our own way to stay true to ourselves."

* * *

The insight of Merlin stunned Jack to the core. No one on Earth had ever confronted him with his true self in this way before. Some had felt that he was older than he looked, but that was all. Even Gwen who unravelled him from the day they had met had needed months to figure out what he was. Now here was a man he had only known for a few moments in his long life… and he pierced right through his self imposed front as if it was nothing. It was more than a little discomforting, but a part of Jack felt relieved that he wasn't the only one to live forever.

Immortality; people always said they wanted it. They wanted to be young forever and to live throughout time. Jack knew from experience though that it was highly overrated. To be unable to grow old together with a lover, or to always have to say goodbye to those you cared for… it sucked. There was no other word for it. However he had learned to live with it. Gwen and Ianto had given him many reasons to live for each day. It had brought them here to come across the beauty of the impossible.

Jack looked at Ianto. His lover's eyes sparkled with joy and wonder. It was as if a young boy met his hero. For all of his outward nonchalance it seemed Ianto truly believed in the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Where Jack was once amused by it he now saw it through different eyes. How many people could say that they met a legend? Ianto could, Gwen could… it was just fantastic to be here with them.

Normally Jack tended to put people back who came too close. However it was clear to him that Merlin meant no disrespect. He even bowed his head as if to say he was sorry for being so forward. The man may have lived through centuries of time, but he clearly hadn't lost the ways of the past. They were woven into every fibre of his being, just like the 51st century was still ingrained in Jack.

Jack nodded to the three time travellers. "There is a lot of time for you to catch up with. It seems to me that Merlin here can help you find your way. If ever any of you need help, no matter what kind, stop by in Cardiff. We know who you are and can find you, where ever you are in the city. Ianto makes the best coffee in the world, so if ever you need a strong brew… drop us a line."

He winked to Gwaine at the end as a way to make light of the situation with a flirt. It was rewarding when the once knight leered at him with a just as suggestive smile. It was even more rewarding to see Gwen and Arthur roll their eyes at his antics, while Ianto and Merlin just smiled their amusement at Gwaine's typical reaction.

"Make it a large tankard of mead and I am your man." Clearly Gwaine never had drunk Ianto's amazing coffee…

* * *

Together with the others Arthur walked up the hill. At the bottom of the tower he hesitated to walk on. To be alive in this strange new world was daunting. Arthur knew he stood right in the spot that once was Avalon. If Merlin had been quicker, or if he hadn't let go of his life so soon… would he have been able to see Guinevere again? It was so easy to wonder about the past, so easy for his heart to want to go back there.

What felt like only a few days ago he had learned who Merlin really was; a sorcerer. His friend had magic and he used it for no one else but him, Arthur. All the advice he listened to, all the moments they had each other's back and all the conversations they had led them to here. Arthur shook his head at his doubts. Merlin was right. There was no sense in dwelling on the past. He could never have it back, because he had been 'sleeping' for too long. What awaited him was a world filled with possibilities.

Arthur knew he didn't have to face it all alone. Gwaine still defended his honour with passion, something he had seen happen from up close when he grabbed Excalibur off him to confront Ianto in his name.

Out of nowhere Arthur remembered a small man, standing on the bridge which led into the Perilous Lands. He claimed Arthur, who he called Courage, needed Strength and Magic at his side to succeed. Looking back he now knew the dwarf referred to Merlin as Magic, which could only mean that Gwaine was Strength. The three of them had always worked together in ways they couldn't do so with others. Maybe that was why destiny pulled them back here today? Regardless of what it intended Arthur decided that together they would face the morrow head on and see where it would lead them to.

Having made up his mind Arthur walked on. Without a word of protest Merlin and Gwaine followed him, while the Torchwood three stayed back. In the corner of his eyes Arthur saw that Jack had ordered his friends to wait. Merlin had pulled it off; they would walk off into the 21st century together.

* * *

Merlin smiled to Arthur and then Gwaine as they walked down the paved path towards the small town below. Glastonbury or Avalon, no matter what it was called it was a place he would never forget again. Here his life with Arthur had ended for a first time, but it was also here that his second chance with destiny began.

There was a lot he needed to take care off. New identities, passports, bank accounts, jobs, and a place to live… the list of chores was endless. So far Arthur was only back for a few moments, but nothing had changed. Here Merlin was with a list of chores as long as his arms and he knew he'd do them gladly and for as long as he could. In this time and age there were no servants, but all the same Merlin welcomed back his old job.

He looked back one final time. The Torchwood three still stood at the base of the tower. Eyes filled with curiosity and one pair even with admiration followed their progress. How long would they wait until they came down? Would they be able to give them all the space they needed? Merlin wasn't so sure. Though he believed Jack was a man of his word he also saw in the man's eyes and actions that he loved a good mystery.

For a moment Merlin debated with himself which action he should take to ensure that they were not followed. Then, coming to his best option, he placed himself in the middle of his two friends. "Trust me…" His quiet command was followed by him taking Arthur's right hand in his left and Gwaine's left hand in his right. He then allowed for his magic to flow and with bright golden eyes he took them away from Glastonbury…

Jack stood close to Ianto and Gwen at the base of the tower. The view was fantastic, but he only had eyes for the three men of legend walking away together. He couldn't help but wonder where they would go next and how they would fare. To face a challenge this tough the three had to stay together to pull it off.

"To think they have lost everything; family, friends and loved ones. Camelot has long since fallen. It must be such a tough thing to face. To live on in a world they can barely recognise… I can't even…" A tear rolled from Gwen's eyes and Jack pulled her close to him with his left arm. He kissed the crown of her head.

"They have each other, Gwen. The bond between these men is unlike any I have ever seen, and believe me I have seen a lot." Jack grinned at his own expense. "Someone I once met told me that friendship is the foundation of the world."

Jack had barely spoken when to his astonishment the three men walking downwards faded out of existence. Stunned he tapped on the buttons of his wrist band. It didn't register a thing out of order. For all it knew the three men were still there. Yet Jack's eyes told him a different thing.

"Did you see that?!" Gwen's voice was filled with disbelief.

Stood to his left Ianto laughed. "The myths were right. Merlin is a sorcerer. That is just…" Jack laughed along and finished the sentence. "Bloody Torchwood?" At that Gwen joined in the laughter. They sure had seen the strangest things, but even Jack knew this was the best mystery to witness of them all. He was glad they came here. For some reason his heart felt lighter and he saw in the eyes of his two best friends they felt the same.

"Friendship… so it is us against the world again?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded and Gwen did the same. Arm in arm the three walked down the paved path. Not even the wet drops of the drizzling rain could temper their moods. They had not forgotten their fallen friends, but if anything today had reminded them to keep a close hold of what they still had. Together they could face dealing with aliens again.

Just moments later the tires of the black jeep screeched on the asphalt. Off it drove again, away from Glastonbury and back to rainy Cardiff. For all its faults the city had become home to Jack. It offered a comfort to him unlike any other place in this age ever could.

* * *

Author note:

Thanks to everyone who's left me reviews and comments. Glad you've enjoyed the journey so far. My project will continue with "TWT Parts 2-4: In the valley we walk".


End file.
